Don't Drag Me Down
by MrYoung1221
Summary: Sexual tension is high in the Fosters household after Brandon walks in on Jesus pleasuring himself while moaning Brandon name. Brandon relives himself with the help of Jesus, but what happens when young Jude hears. The two oldest don't want to drag Jude into it, but what if they must. M/M. Rated M. Jesus, Jude, Connor, Brandon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The author assumes no ownership of any copyright material mentioned. This story does feature sexual content, so be aware. This story also features boy on boy content, so if you do not condone it, please do not read. Although this work if fiction, it is the intellectual property of its author, therefore, it should not be reproduced by any means.

* * *

**Don't Drag Me Down - Chapter One **

Jesus let his eyes flutter open when he heard the loud sound of his alarm. He hated the alarm. He didn't have it in general though. He hated it for what it meant it was time for.

It was the same thing every day, over and over. Wake up, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and go to school. Sure, he was use to the routine, but every morning it was like a mad house in the foster home. There was always someone in the upstairs bathroom, and he could never get up early enough to catch it, but today was different.

Jesus was tired of being the last one to shower, cutting down on his 'wank'. He was going to be first, and he was going to finish in style. The brown haired boy let his curls fall to the back of his head as he stood. Today was going to be different. He stood from his bed and let his feet connect with the carpet of the house before he quickly ran from his room to the joined bathroom.

He loved having his bathroom connected to his room, but the only thing was that he had to regularly share it with two people, and with Jude and Callie, now four. He wasn't trying to say they couldn't use it; he just wanted it to himself a little longer, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Jesus walked into the bathroom, and he let the door to his room close behind him. He pushed the brass button in, signaling that the door was locked. He repeated his actions to the door that opened the bathroom up the hallway. He didn't need anyone walking on him.

He walked towards the shower, and he quickly turned the water on. Within seconds the bathroom had steam covering everything. This was just the way he liked it. Everything was hot and steamy. It made him think of everything he wanted when he was ready to lose his virginity.

Jesus let his hand fall into the water of shower before he let his hand move to the waistband of the blue and white stripped boxers he wore. He let his finger slip inside them, and within seconds, he stood there naked for the entire word to see.

The curly haired boy turned his head towards the mirror, and he couldn't help but smile at the image that showed inside the glass. He was proud of himself. It took forever to get his body the way it was, and he couldn't be happier.

Jesus was very proud of the way he trained his hair, the hard wash board abs that covered his lower stomach, his broad chest, the hard and forceful biceps and triceps, and to top it all off the perfect size cock with low hanging balls. Jesus knew that he couldn't train than, but he was more than thankful for being blessed with such a large piece.

He stepped out the mirror before letting his legs carry his body closer and closer towards the shower. He pulled back the plastic blue curtain before letting his legs step under the spray of the shower. The only thing he could do was let out a soft sigh of relief when he felt the warm water connect with the back of his neck and his lower back.

Jesus just let the water pour down his back before he picked up the body wash that sat in the corner of the tub. He picked up the plastic tube before pouring a good amount in his hands. He knew it would be best if he used a towel, but he knew what he had in store. Jesus raised his hand to his chest, and he let his hands move over his body, going lower and lower, moving his hand from right to left.

Brandon awoke with a frown on his face. Like Jesus, he hated waking up for school as well. He hated having to go through the trouble of trying to shower with so many people in the house, but he didn't have a choice. They only had one bathroom to use, so they had to make the best of it.

Brandon let his legs connect with the carpet of his room, and he sighed when he felt the warmth touch the bottom of his feet. He walked quickly towards his dresser, and he pulled out a pair of underwear. At the moment he wasn't paying much attention to what he was grabbing. He just needed something to cover himself, so he wasn't walking around the house stark naked.

He picked out his underwear before throwing the briefs on his bed. He wasn't quite ready to walk from his room yet. He walked across the width of his room to his closet. He let the door slide open, and he let his eyes roam around it. He had a hard time finding anything because it was full of his piano things, but he smiled when he found what he was looking for.

Brandon leaned forward, and he picked up the hanger that held the pair of black skinny jeans. He pulled them down before letting his finger move down the line of clothing. They stopped when they found a button up shirt that was thinly stripped with white and baby blue. Brandon pulled the shirt down and pulled the gray converse out before stepping back and closing his closet door.

He threw the clothing against his bed before sighing. He looked at the time, and he decided that he should head into the bathroom. He let his half naked body move across the room towards the bathroom. He twisted the metal knob and walked into the steamy room. Brandon wanted to scream at the fact that someone was in the shower, but he couldn't. The only thing that he could do was listen to the moans that were leaving Jesus's mouth.

Jesus had his hand wrapped around his eight cock pulling up and down, letting subtle moans leave his mouth. He didn't know that Brandon had entered the bathroom or that that door was still unlocked. To Jesus he was standing in the bathroom alone. Alone to do whatever he needed to get his rocks off.

Jesus let his right hand fall to the heavy balls that hung below his cock, and he began to grip and cup them, while he let his left hand move up and down his hard shaft. He needed this, and he didn't care who heard him at this point. Jesus closed his eyes, and the only thing he could see was Brandon on his knees sucking him dry.

"Oh god Brandon!" screamed Jesus.

Brandon stood in the center of the bathroom with a confused look across his face. He didn't know if he should be turned on or disgusted that his 'brother' was moaning his name. His brain was telling him, but he cock was telling a different story. The shaft throbbed inside of his underwear, and he had a hard time trying to contain it. Brandon let his fingers fall into the waistband, and in seconds, he was ass naked in the bathroom.

Brandon closed his eyes, and he just let his cock do the talking. No one had to find out about this right. He was sure it was going to be a secret. He walked across the bathroom before he pulled back the certain and let his body slide into the shower with the naked Jesus.

Brandon couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him. There was his 'brother' standing under the warm spray of the shower, jerking off to thoughts of him. Brandon heard Jesus let out his name in a breathy moan, and he couldn't take it anymore. He and Talya had fooled around, but she had never gotten him this hard. The seventeen year old stepped closer to Jesus, and he let his hard seven inch cock move to touch Jesus's open hole.

Jesus jumped and his eyes opened with shock when he felt the head of Brandon's cock at his entrance. He whirled his body around, and there was no point in trying to hide. He had been busted, and there was no turning back. Jesus walked towards his older 'brother' and he let his hand fall to the throbbing cock. He let his hand move up and down it a little before he pulled away and whispered in Brandon's face.

"I want you to fuck me."

Brandon couldn't help the smile that played across his face. He leaned down and kissed Jesus on the lips, letting his tongue slip inside of his mouth before pulling away. He turned Jesus around, and he just marveled at the pink and ripe opening. It looked so ready for him. Brandon let his hand move towards the body wash, and he poured a good amount into his hands before taking half and covering his cock with, letting the rest move across Jesus's opening.

Brandon let his hand move up and down his hard shaft for a moment, coating it evenly with the body wash. He let it fall away before gripping Jesus's hips and bringing the tip to the pink opening. Brandon closed his eyes, and he let his erection slide into the tight opening, loving every moan that Jesus let out.

Jesus didn't know how to deal with the pain that was shooting through his body. It pained him, but he didn't want it to end. He had watched enough porn to know what happens when the pain subsides. He closed his eyes, and he started to take light breaths. He needed to calm himself, and that was the only way he knew how. Jesus let his hand fiddle with his cock for a while until he felt the pain go away.

He pressed his body back, and he could feel Brandon's cock sliding in and out of him. It was sending mass amounts of pleasure through his body. He closed his eyes and just moaned. What he was feeling was beyond what he thought he would feel. Brandon's cock just felt that good.

"Fuck," Jesus moaned out when he felt the cock touch his prostate.

Brandon smiled down at him, and he just continued to let his hips move back and forth. He was loving having a new warmth wrapped around his cock, and it was driving him crazy. Being inside of Jesus was so much better than being inside of Talya, and he didn't know why he waited so long to wait. Brandon let his hands grip Jesus's hips, and he picked the boy up before moving him towards the wall. He pushed Jesus's hand up on the wall, and he just pounded into the warmth of the hole.

There were just too many moans coming from the bathroom to specify who was saying what. Sounds of balls meeting ass, slapping, and slurping were just everywhere, and it was bring both boys to their peak.

Brandon let his hand fall forward to Jesus's hard cock, and he couldn't help but to wrap his hand around the long shaft. He could feel it throbbing, and he knew that his little 'brother' was close. He moved his hand up and while letting his hips move, the tip of his dick ramming into Jesus's prostate. He forced his hips up, and in no time he knew that Jesus was ready.

He pulled out before slamming back in hard and quickly, letting his cock slam into the prostate. Jesus closed his eyes, and the only thing he could feel was his orgasm wash over his body. He knew it was coming, and there was no way he could stop the cum from leaving his body. He let his cock throb until every drop of cum had left him, and it was going limp.

Brandon wasn't far behind his 'brother'. He closed his eyes, and slammed into the over tightness of the hole. He could feel Jesus constricting around it, and that was driving him over the edge. He pulled out before lining with the hole once again and slammed in, letting each and every shot of his cum coat his insides.

Once Brandon finished, he let his cock fall from the hole, and he couldn't stop the smile that moved across his lips. That was the best fuck he had ever had, and he didn't care who knew about it. He didn't care that it was with his 'brother'; they weren't biological brothers, so it didn't matter right?

Brandon let the once warm, now cold water run over his back as he climbed from the shower. He grabbed a towel and walked back into his room. Once in his room, he wrapped the towel around his body before falling onto his bed. He couldn't stop his mind from replaying what just happened in the bathroom. He had just fucked his 'brother' and he liked it. Brandon closed his eyes, and let the thought play over and over.

Jesus groaned as he felt the cold water touch his back. He climbed out of the shower before turning the knobs off. He, like Brandon, grabbed a towel and wrapped around his body before making his way to his room. He let the light switch off as he entered his room and sighed with relief as he saw that Jude was still asleep.

He loved the sex with Brandon, but he wasn't ready to let anyone find out. If they did, he would have to drag them into it to keep them all even, and he really didn't want to drag Jude into all of this, not after what he had been through.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude let his eyes turn towards the Jesus, and he couldn't stop the smile that rolled across his lips. He had heard everything that had happened in the bathroom, and the only thing it did was make Jude hard. Jude wasn't new to sex or jerking off. He had done it several times in his old house, and he even tried it a few times with Connor. Jude knew that jerking off relieved a lot of pressure, but he was tired of just using his hand. He wanted to know what it would feel like to get sucked off or fucked. He knew it felt good because all he heard from the porn that he watched was moans. He knew that they had to be enjoying it, and screaming in pleasure for something.

Jude closed his eyes, and he let his cock throb within Jesus's underwear. They were by far too big, but it was the only thing he had, and he didn't want to go to sleep naked. Jude let his hand fall to his crotch, and he could feel his erection tenting the boxers, and he couldn't help but grab at it. He needed to release, but he wanted to try it the new way. He knew that what he was thinking didn't matter as Stef and Lena were gay themselves, but he didn't know where they stood about them having sex, and quite frankly he could care less. Jude wanted to feel how it felt, and he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted.

When he thought it was a good time, the twelve year old let the sheets fall of his body, and he quickly dropped to the floor. He didn't want Jesus to know that he was up, and he really didn't want to expose his secret until he had to. Jude slithered across the floor like a snake until he made it to Jesus side of the room. He stopped at the edge of his bed, and he listened. He knew that Jesus had just come out of the shower, but he couldn't help but smile at the fact that his roomie was atop the bed asleep. Jude realizing that he was asleep quickly jumped up from the side of the bed, and his eyesight was quickly averted to the hard cock that laid smoothly across Jesus's stomach.

The twelve year old didn't know what to do. He had seen hard cocks and touched them, but he didn't know what came after that. Jude closed his eyes, and he tried his best to think about what he should do, and he smiled when the thought popped into his head. Jude opened his eyes, and he looked down at the curly haired boy and smiled. He knew what he was going to do, and he knew that he was about to make Jesus feel good. Jude quickly walked around the side of the bed, and he stopped at the foot before he let his hand move out towards the white towel that was hanging from Jesus's body. Jude gripped the towel, and he quickly tossed it to the floor. At that moment, he didn't need it.

When Jesus was in nothing but his skin, Jude lowered his hand, and he gripped the hard cock in his hand. He couldn't help but let excitement take over his body. He was being exposed to something new, and he really wanted. He used his skillful hand, and he pulled it up and down, letting it touch and every inch of the hard eight inch cock. Jude knew that Jesus was bigger than Connor, and he knew that he was bigger by far, but he didn't let that stop him. When he heard a moan move from Jesus's lips, he gripped a little harder, and he let his hand move a little quicker. Only a few minutes into the wank, Jude stopped. He didn't want the fun to be over before it began. He looked down at the oozing precum, and couldn't help but feel his cock jump a little.

Jude lowered his body, and he didn't hesitate to bring the leaking head to his mouth. He had seen enough porn to have an idea of what to do, and he knew that he didn't have much time. When the head of Jesus's cock was pressed against his lips, Jude quickly opened his mouth, and let his tongue slide against the tight skin. When he retracted his tongue, the only thing he could taste was the sweetness of Jesus. He wanted more, and he needed more. He let one hand fall to Jesus's thigh and the other wrapped closely around Jesus's cock. He grounded himself, and he wasted no time in propelling up and down on the mouthwatering cock.

Although Jesus was asleep, he could feel the pleasure throughout his body growing. He could feel Jude's tongue swirling over his head, and he could feel his head touching the back of his throat. He didn't know who was sucking him off, and he didn't care. He wasn't going to stop the pleasure, and he wasn't going to wake up until it was over. As if on cue, Jude rolled his tongue across the top of Jesus's cock, and out came a moan. Jude looked up towards the older boy, and he couldn't help but smile. He knew that he was going a good job, and Jesus had just proved it.

Knowing that he was actually doing a good job, Jude wanted to do more. He leaned back, and he let the eight cock fall deeper and deeper into his mouth. He took the cook into his body until he couldn't breathe anymore, and he let it slide in and out his mouth. He was no deep throating the cock, and there could be nothing heard but a loud slurping sound. Jesus was in so much pleasure. He let his hand fall to Jude's head, and he couldn't help but run his hand against his hair. When he felt Jude pull off his cock, he let the other hand move to Jude's head, and he wasted no time in pushing forward and pulling out. His toes curled and he continued the same action quicker.

It took Jude a moment to adjust to what was happening, but when he did, he wasted no time. He closed his eyes, and he let the spit roll from his mouth onto Jesus's cock, and the only thing that he could taste was the precum that was rolling down his throat. He loved its sweet taste and he couldn't get enough of it. Jude couldn't take it anymore. He let his hand fall inside the boxers that were too big from him, and he began to move the waistband of them down his body. Since they were too big, the fell from his body, and he couldn't stop what happened next.

Jude let the cock fall from his mouth, and he climbed the bed before letting the head of his four inch rest at Jesus's mouth. He didn't care what he had to do just to feel it once, but he wanted to know how it felt. He wanted to know just how much people loved it. Jude pushed his hips forward, and he was surprised when he felt Jesus's tongue move across his cock. He let out a sharp moan of pleasure, and he couldn't stop what was coming. From the way Jesus's sucked his cock, letting his tongue move up and down it, bobbing his head, Jude couldn't take it. He closed his eyes, and his toes curled, and in seconds Jesus was tasting Jude's watery cum. There wasn't much taste to it, but just the thought of having another guy's cum for Jesus fired up. His eyes shot open, and he didn't care what time it was. His dick was hard as a rock, and there was nothing left to fuck other than Jude.

Jesus let his body sit up, and he wanted to fuck Jude so badly, but when he let his eyes avert to the alarm clock that sat on his beside table, he couldn't help but groan. At the time it read, he knew that everyone in the house would be awake, and that they would all hear the bed banging against the wall and come to investigate it. Jesus wanted to fuck Jude, he really did, but he let his urges rest as he stood from the bed and walked towards the closet. Before he stepped into the closet, he turned his head and smiled at the twelve year old. He could see the sadness on his face, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. He looked towards him, and he let a promise fall from his lips.

"I promise we can continue this weekend."

Jude couldn't help but smile at his knowledge that it was Friday. He nodded towards Jesus before he stood from the bed and pulled the underwear back onto his body. Once the underwear was wrapped his waist, he quickly got dressed. He couldn't wait until he got back home. He wanted things to happen, and he wasn't going to stop until he got them. When he was dressed, he quickly walked out of the room and into the hall. He had only been in the house for a few weeks, and he still didn't have a good layout of the house. He turned his head when he saw Brandon heading downstairs, and he quickly followed him down. Both boys made it down the stairs, and they took their seats at the breakfast table.

Jesus was the second to last to come down the stairs. Mariana would be first, but she never came down on time. Jesus walked down the stairs, and took his seat, and he quickly let his gaze turn towards Brandon. He couldn't help but smile. They both knew that had happened, and neither of them regretted it. Sure, it was awkward, but they lived in the same household, and they both needed sexual release. The Fosters and Jude and Callie ate their breakfast, and in about twenty minutes, they were off to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude stepped from Lena's car, and he felt something take over his body. It wasn't his first day, but he felt like he still stuck out. He turned towards Jesus, and he smiled towards the boy. They were both remembering what happened before, and neither of them wanted to put it behind them. The two boys made their way to the school quad, and they broke up, heading their own ways. Jesus went towards Lexi, and Jude went towards Connor. Connor was his best friend, and the minute they met they had hit it up. Jude knew that his feeling for Connor were stronger than just friends, but he didn't know how to tell him that. He loved working and being around Connor, and he didn't want to ruin it. The beginning bell rang, and they both made their way to class. Jude was glad that he and Connor had the same schedule. They both entered their science class, and Jude made his way to his seat. He sat behind Connor, which gave him the perfect view point of the teenage boy. He wanted so badly to just walk up to him and place his lips against his, but he knew how the class would react, and he didn't want to go through it. He had only been there a couple a weeks, and they had already made fun of him with the blue nail polish he wore.

It didn't take long for their teacher to walk through the door, and the minute he did, Jude felt sleep easing into his body. Their science class was the most boring class ever, and they both wanted to get out of it. Jude looked towards his teacher, and the minute he started talking, he closed his eyes. He had lost a couple of hours of sleep while listening to Brandon and Jesus, and he had to get them back. Jude laid his head against the desk, and he wasted no time in allowing the sleep to come over his body. He knew he would regret, but he wanted to worry about that when the time came. There would be so much work and so many notes that he would not be getting, but he knew Connor kept up, and he knew that he would be able to get them from him. Jude kept his eyes closed, and he started to imagine what life would be like with Connor, but he didn't get to imagine anything, because, he heard the teacher wrapping his desk with a ruler.

Jude's body instantly shot up, and he looked around the room. They were all laughing at him, and he wanted to know why. He turned his eyes down, and there was a huge puddle of his drool on the desk. At least they didn't know that that was from the craving of Connor. Jude raised his hand and wiped the spit away from his mouth, and he fell back into his chair. He really didn't want to be in the class, but he knew he needed it to survive middle school. Jude wanted to be closer to Callie, but he knew that wasn't possible. He knew that she liked Brandon, and he knew that she would mess up their life by pursuing Brandon, but he had a trick up his sleeve. Brandon or Callie wasn't going to mess things up for him. He knew what Brandon and Jesus did in the shower, and he would hold it over their heads for as long as he needed to. He loved his life in San Diego, and he didn't want to go anywhere else.

Brandon sat in class with his eyes glued to the black board. He was a straight A student, and he wasn't going to let it slip. Jesus, on the other hand was a D average student, and most of the time he didn't care. Jesus turned his head towards Brandon, and he couldn't stop thinking about the hard seven inches that was inside of him, but he couldn't stop thinking about the action he had with Jude. He wanted them both, but he didn't know if he was going to be able to do that. Jesus turned his head back towards Lexi, and he smiled at her. His life was twisted, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He loved taking Brandon's cock and being inside of Jude, while having Lexi on the side. He wasn't ready to come out, and it didn't matter anyways. He didn't know what he wanted or what sexuality he was. He was stuck in the middle of a sticky situation, and he didn't have any answers. Jesus closed his eyes, and he felt it falling to the desk in front of him. It had been a while since he last took his pills, and they were taking a toll on him. Some days he would overly hyper, and others he would be crashed. Jesus was tired of depending on the pills to even his mood and actions, but that was the only way to keep them in balance. Jesus raised his head, and he turned towards Brandon, and they both caught the gaze of one another. They smiled towards each other, and Jesus couldn't help but think that Brandon was thinking about what happened in the shower. Jesus turned away with a blush against his cheeks, and he quickly started on the work that in front of him.

Brandon didn't know what was running through his head. He had Talia, but that relationship was quickly fading. He wanted Jesus, but he knew it was wrong. He knew that he could be with his younger brother, and he knew what happened in the shower should not have happened. He knew it was wrong, but he didn't regret a bit of it. He actually wanted more. He wanted to feel his cock sliding in and out Jesus's tight hole again. Brandon closed his eyes as he felt blood rushing to his crotch. He didn't need a boner in the middle of class. He turned towards his right and he saw Talia with a smile on her face, and he hated that he would have to break that smile, but that was the least of Brandon's problems, because, his teacher handed him the chalk, and he had to stand in front of the entire class to solve the equation across the board. Brandon tried his best to reject the chalk, but the teacher wouldn't take no for an answer. Brandon turned towards Jesus, and mouthed a few words, but they only came out as whispers, whispers that Jesus heard. He turned his sight towards Brandon, and the first thing he saw was the hard cock that was sprouting in his pants. He wanted to get rid of it, and before he turned away, he had a boner himself.

"Okay, now pair up and work on the project," Jude's teacher said.

Immediately, Jude turned his head towards Connor, and he was met with Connor's charming smile. He knew that they would be partners till the end. Both boys nodded at each other, and Connor quickly stood from his desk. He made his way to Jude, and the two quickly got to work. They had to make models of DNA, and it wasn't going to be easy. They both had a lot of work ahead of them, and since Jude didn't pay a bit of attention he was already behind and didn't know much about the project. Jude pressed his hand against the table, and he turned towards Connor. Connor, looking at Jude let his hand fall on top of Jude's hand, and he answered the question that was floating in the air.

"We're making a model of DNA, the element that makes you you," Connor said.

Jude smiled towards Connor, and he felt his crotch stir from Connor's touch. He looked away from his until Connor's head was deep into the work, and he started to look over Connor's body. He wanted each and every inch of Connor's body. He wanted everything that was about him. Jude turned towards the project, and he focused his energy towards it, but he couldn't control his hand, and it slowly, but eventually made its way towards Connor's crotch. Jude felt his hand resting against Connor's body, and he could feel the cock beneath the fabric of the pants. Jude looked towards Connor's face, and there was a smile on it. Connor turned towards Jude, and there was only one statement that came from his mouth.

"I thought, you'd never touch me."

Jude smiled at Connor, and both of their hands shot up. They had to get out of the classroom. Their erections were growing, and they had to take care of them. When they both got clearance to leave the room, they wasted no time in leaving. They both made their way towards the 7th grade bathroom, and when they were both there, they wasted no time making out. Connor pressed Jude against the wall, and he allowed his mouth to attack Jude's lips. He could taste the excitement and the thrill on his lips, and he felt the warmth of his mouth. He wanted everything that was inside of him, and he knew that Jude knew. Connor pressed his against Jude's crotch, and he moaned a little when he felt Jude's tongue enter his mouth. Jude let his hands fall to Connor's ass, and he started to grip the checks tightly. Connor moaned, and Jude forced his hips upwards. They were both horny, and it was time to get the show started.

Connor pulled away from Jude's lips, and he made his way to his neck. He pressed his lips against the soft skin, and he started to kiss and suck. He pressed his lips against the skin while raising Jude's shirt, and in seconds it was off of his body and on the floor of the bathroom. Connor continued to kiss his way down Jude's body, and when he made it to his chest, he allowed his tongue to circle each nipple. Jude felt the pleasure course through his body, and he wanted more. He closed his eyes, and allowed Connor to removed his belt and pants. Jude felt Connor pressing against his cock. He wanted more, and he knew he was going to get it. Connor dropped to his knees, and he let his finger slide the underwear away from Jude's body. Connor gripped the four and half inch cock, and he started to slightly jerk the cock. He pumped it a few times, and he lowered his mouth towards it. He licked across the head, and he felt the cock jump against his tongue. He loved the way it tasted, and he wanted more of it. Connor closed his eyes, and he downed the entire length of the cock. There wasn't anything that he wanted more.

Immediately, Connor started to bob on the cock. He licked down the length, letting his tongue swirl over the length. He knew that Jude was enjoying himself , and he was as well. Connor pulled off the cock, and he kissed the head, before he moved to the small balls that hung slightly below Jude's cock. Connor took the marbles into his mouth, and he let his tongue roll against the sensitive skin. He felt the precum running down his face, and he smiled. He pulled off Jude's body, and he started to undress himself. He pulled Jude from the wall, and he quickly pulled his underwear down. Jude looked down at the cock, and felt his eyes bulging. Connor was huge for his age. Jude leaned down, and he took the five and half inch cock into his hands. He jerked the cock slightly, and he quickly took the cock into his mouth. He didn't wait for anything. The minute he tasted Connor's cock, he wanted more. He closed his eyes, and he took more of the cock into his mouth. Connor closed his eyes, and he allowed his hands to move to Jude's head. He felt his hips pushing up, and it wasn't long before he was face fucking Jude. Jude was taking the entire length of the cock into his mouth, and he was loving everything about it.

Instead of Brandon going to the board with the chalk, he threw it to the ground, and he ran out of the room. He wasn't going to embarrass himself, and he had something to handle. Jesus looked at the shocked teacher, and he quickly ran behind Brandon. He knew where he was going, and he wanted to help him handle the problem. Jesus and Brandon both ran down the hall, and they stopped at the first bathroom that they saw. They both turned towards the door with cock pressing against their jeans, and they entered, and the first thing they saw was Jude on his knees taking Connor's cock. Jesus looked at Brandon and then at Jude. He stared Jude down for a minute before muttering to himself.

"Looks like he getting dragged into this." With a smiled on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude stopped immediately when he heard the door close. He'd thought he locked it before they began, but now he was seeing that he didn't. He looked up at Connor and then he turned his head towards the people that entered the room. To he was scared would be an understatement. He was terrified. He looked up, and he saw his two _brothers _and a breath of relief came from his mouth. He knew he and Connor were safe. He turned his head away from his brothers, and he continued to lick up and down Connor's shaft.

"Oh my g-g-gawd Jude," Connor moaned.

Jude smiled at the fact that he was pleasuring his best friend/ lover. He swirled his tongue down the length and when he met the tip, he licked down the underside all the way down to Connor's tight balls. He clicked the sac with his tongue before taking each of them into his mouth. He could taste the sweat that coated them and it did nothing but turn him on.

Brandon watched as Jude pleasured Connor and it made him hornier by the second. He could feel his erection throbbing, and it needed to be taken care of. He stepped farther into the bathroom, and he pulled Jesus behind him. He followed Connor's example, and he forced his back into the wall before pulling Jesus in for a kiss. When their lips met, neither of them could stop the movement. Brandon rolled his tongue along Jesus's bottom lip, and he moaned when he felt the insides of his brother's mouth.

Jesus stepped closer to his brother, and he forced their erections together. He could the hard shaft that fucked him, and he wanted it. He battled with Brandon for dominance, and he purposely lost. He allowed Brandon to invade his mouth. While Brandon grew more and more aroused, Jesus lowered his hand to Brandon's cock. He felt the hard muscle twitch in his hand, and he couldn't help but moan.

He wrapped his hand around the cloth covered cock, and he began to slowly jerk. He felt the blood filling the cock, and he knew he was going to get what he wanted. Brandon pulled his tongue away from Jesus's mouth, and his hand found Jesus crotch. He gripped the hard cock, and he mimicked Jesus's actions.

"Jude I'm so close," Connor moaned as Jude used his hand to slowly jerk the five and half incher. Jude nodded to his friend, and he began to jerk a little faster. He felt the orgasm rise, and when he was sure it was coming, he lowered his mouth to the head of Connor's cock. With a loud, long moan, Connor came. Jude used his tongue to lick around the head, being sure to collect each and every drop of cum that rested there. Jude heard Connor moan, and he could only be proud of himself.

With the two of them being done, they both turned towards Jesus and Brandon, and they smiled. There was no way they were going to miss out on some older boy action. The two of them stepped forward, and each of them went to a separate boy. Jude to Jesus and Connor to Brandon. Jude stepped in front of Jesus, and he leaned forward to press his lips to Jesus's neck. He felt the warmth that radiated from that spot on the skin, and he used his teeth to bite down softly. Jesus moaned softly and his dick twitched again causing a moan from Brandon.

Connor forced his hand under Brandon's shirt, and he felt the smooth, tight stomach that rested there. He felt the bulge of his abs, and it only turned him on. He raised Brandon's shirt, and he moved his mouth to the tight, petite chest of the seventeen year old. Connor started at Brandon's nipples. He bit down on each one softly before swirling is tongue around the rose buds. Brandon moaned when he felt the pleasure ripple through his body.

Getting the same idea from Connor, Jude pushed Jesus's shirt up. He licked across his nipples before kissing a small trail down to his beloved package. Jude saw the happy trail that led into Jesus's boxers, and it made his cock throb. He kissed the light patch of hair before moving Brandon's hand. Jude used his own hand to feel Jesus's hard shaft. He squeezed the thick tool before he gripped Jesus's body and threw him onto the wall.

Jesus moaned at Jude's newfound force. He pushed his back into the wall, and he allowed Jude to do the work. Connor kissed his way down Brandon's body, and he slapped Jesus's hand away. He followed Jesus, and he forced Brandon into wall. Jesus and Brandon stared at each other for a few seconds before allowing their lips to meet. Connor and Jude shared the same look before they pulled each of the boys' underwear down.

Connor moaned when he was met with the hard eight inch cock. He raised his hand and he gently tugged on it for a while before he lowered his mouth to it. Jesus smiled at the seven inches that Jesus was sporting. He seen the cock before and he'd felt it. He wrapped a hand around the base, and he quickly began to lick across the head.

"Yeah Jude, just like that," Jesus moaned.

Brandon felt the tug on his dick go away, and he somewhat groaned. He looked down at his cock, and that groan quickly turned into a moan. Connor licked along the sides

Brandon lowered his hand to Connor's head, and he forced his hips upward. He needed the extra friction. He felt the wetness on his dick, and he couldn't help but plow into Connor's mouth. Jesus turned his head towards Brandon, and he smiled when he saw the grin on his face. He pushed his mouth forward, and moaned when their lips met.

With a single kiss, both boys lost themselves. With loud moans they're balls were emptied into Connor and Jude's mouths.


End file.
